Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 6
(Meanwhile Jiminy Cricket is running the streets) *Jiminy Cricket : A fine conscience I turned out to be. Late the first day, oh well, he can't get in much trouble between here and school. *(Suddenly Jiminy hears a stranger singing a song) *Jiminy Cricket : Oh boy! A parade. *(Jiminy then realises that it's Pinocchio walking along with Honest John and Gideon to the theatre. Jiminy is shocked) *Honest John : (Singing) A wax moustach and a beaver coat a pony cart and a billy goat... *Jiminy Cricket : (Shocked!) Why it's... It's Pinoke. Hey, where are you going? *(Jiminy runs off after Pinocchio, Honest John and Gideon) *Honest John : (Singing)You wear your hair in a pompadour, you ride around in a coach and four, you stop and buy out a candy store, an actors life for me. *(Jiminy calls for Pinocchio to stop walking with Honest John and Gideon but Pinocchio pays no attention and carries on walking with them) *Honest John : (Singing) Hi diddly dee, an actor's life for me. With clothes that come from the finest shops and lots of peanuts and soda pops. *(Jiminy whistles to stop the three of them from walking) *Honest John : What was that? *Pinocchio : Oh it's Jiminy. What are you doing up there? *Honest John : Huh, whu, wu woah, what, wha, wu, Jiminy? Up where? *(Honest John chuckles) *Honest John : Why my boy, you must be seeing things. *Pinocchio : Oh no, that's my conscience. He... *Honest John : Now, now, now. Just calm down. Why, there's nothing to be afraid of. *(Gideon tries to kill Jiminy by smashing him with his hammer but instead ends up hitting Honest John, causing his hat to close down on his head. Honest John loses his temper as he is muffled by the hat covering his head. He tries to pull up his hat but it is tightly fastened over his head) *(Jiminy whistles to Pinocchio to bring him over to him) *Jiminy Cricket : Pinoke, over here, over here. *Pinocchio : Oh Jiminy, I'm gonna be an actor. *Jiminy Cricket : Alright son, take it easy now. Remember what I said about temptation. *Pinocchio : Uh huh. *Jiminy Cricket : Well that's him. *Pinocchio : Oh no, Jiminy. That's Mr. Honest John *Jiminy Cricket : Honest John? *(Honest John is still growling in fury as he tries to pull up his hat from his head. Gideon lifts the top of Honest John's hat) *Honest John : GET ME OUT OF HERE! *(Gideon smashes the mallet into Honest John's head to free him. Honest John has his head loose and falls into a pond nearby. He then snorts angrily at Gideon) *Jiminy Cricket : Alright, here's what we'll tell them. You can't go to the theatre, say thank you just the same. You're sorry, but you've got to go to school. *(Honest John calls out for Pinocchio) *Jiminy Cricket : Here they come, Pinoke. Now you tell them. *Honest John : Yoo hoo, oh little boy. Ah, there you are. Where were we? Ah yes. On to the theatre. *(Honest John continues to sing his song) *Pinocchio : Goodbye Jiminy. Goodbye. *(Jiminy Cricket is shocked again) *Jiminy Cricket : Goodbye? Huh? Goodbye? Hey, Pinoke, you can't g... (Worried) Oh, there he goes. What'll I do. I'll run and tell his father. And Anya and Dimitri must know about this too. No. That's be snitching. I'll go after him myself. *(Jiminy runs off after Pinocchio) Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof